Darkness Forth
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: A new threat also proves to be a new friend, but helping her overcome her lust for power will be hard. As her Digimon is now lost, Davis and Veemon promise to get him back, and Ken tries to stop her from becoming what he used to be...
1. Loss of a Best Friend

**Here's a rewrite for one of my personal favourites. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Come on, Lopmon, we're nearly there."

A girl. A digimon. An unbreakable bond.

"Oh, come on; let me ride on your head!"

Dark; to some people evil, others, simply a place stolen of its light.

"Fine then, get on."

As the tall girl of fifteen years old, long navy blue hair, one eye purple, the other blue, walked through the digital world, with her partner, Lopmon, who wore a light purple collar with a small tag shaped like a cookie. They encountered the usual; digimon attacking, trying to get rid of the new threat to the digital world; Dark. She was trying to gain control of the digital world, and so far successful. You would be fooled if you hadn't have seen her in action. Her sweet, kind, gentle nature was sometimes overtaken by her lust for power. Some digimon compared her with the Digimon Emperor, saying how much worse she was. The only difference between Dark and the Digimon Emperor was that she was a girl, and she loved her digimon.

* * *

"Hey, Davis!" TK shouted.

"What's up guys?" He replied, as the rest of the gang followed.

"There's someone in the digital world!"

Davis seemed to be thinking.

"But, everyone is here."

"It's someone different this time." Patamon said.

"Who?"

"We don't know yet, but the digimon are in distress nether the less." Ken said.

"Then let's go!" Iori said.

The six held their digivices up to the computer, and were transported to the digital world. As they all shook themselves off, they saw someone, lying in the sand, with a small, rabbit like digimon next to her. Veemon noticed the two and walked over to them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The others followed Veemon.

"I'm Lopmon; and this is my partner."

Veemon smiled and ran up to Davis.

"I think she's a Digidestined!"

The group walked up to Dark and startled her.

"Whoa! Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Davis, and this is my partner, Veemon."

"I'm Ken, and this is Wormmon."

As everybody introduced themselves, Dark was confused.

"Jeez, you're all so kind."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Veemon asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But still, all this, to a complete stranger? Still, it is better than someone out to get me."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be the ruler of this world. People keep comparing me to this one guy though; the Digimon Emperor."

Something had snapped; Ken suddenly took a swing at Dark, but she easily moved out of the way.

"Anger will get you nowhere."

The gang of Digidestined surrounded Dark, and she sighed.

"Let me go now, and nobody will get hurt."

"There are six people on to one, and six digimon onto one, how could we get hurt?" Kari said.

Dark smiled.

"Show them Lopmon!"

Lopmon twirled around, performing a Lop Twister. Everybody was thrown onto the floor, but Veemon made a comeback; he jumped on top of Lopmon, so that he couldn't move, and Davis jumped on top of Dark.

"That is one strong rookie digimon." Yolei said.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Dark shouted in distress.

Dark suddenly tensed up.

"Lopmon, don't digivolve!" She suddenly shouted.

Lopmon had an understanding look on his face.

"Why, can't your digimon digivolve?" Iori asked.

"Yes, but he goes out of control! Lopmon is strong enough as he is!"

Lopmon growled at Veemon.

"Let us go!" He shouted.

"What are you gonna do to us anyway? Try to make us see the good side of life? I can't help the way that I am! My need for power takes me over!"

Dark broke out of Davis's grasp, and Lopmon did the same.

"Get them, Veemon!"

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon went to attack Lopmon, but Dark jumped in their way, earning several painful blows.

"You've got some strong digimon there…"

"Dark, what are you doing?" Lopmon shouted.

"I needed to protect you…"

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, but you're hurt!"

Dark weakly got up, and started to walk away. Davis went to stop her, but Ken put a hand out on front of him.

"She's not gonna last five seconds."

Lopmon ran over to her as she collapsed. The rest followed.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Why would you care?"

Dark got up herself, and tried to stand up straight.

"What is it you actually do? What ever happened to that Digimon Emperor guy anyway? And I don't get why the digimon are comparing him, I would never hurt a digimon… Not unless they hurt me first."

Ken seemed to shy away.

"We make sure the digital world is safe, and you seem to be messing it up a bit." TK said.

"Leave us alone." Dark said as she walked away.

"Wait!" Davis shouted.

Dark turned around.

"Do you have a real home? A real family?"

"This is my home. Lopmon is my family."

"Have you ever been to the real world?"

"Yes. When I was a child, and when I was transported to the digital world, I found Lopmon."

Dark collapsed on the floor again.

"I hate being so weak…"

Ken picked Dark up.

"Whoa there! What are you doing? Put me down!" She screamed in protest.

"You're coming to the real world, whether you like it or not. You're injured, and you need time to heal."

"I don't even know who you are!"

"The Digimon Emperor. There, you know who I am."

Dark looked surprised; the Digimon Emperor was holding her. Lopmon seemed to agree with Ken.

"It's for your own good Dark; lets go with them, then we can come straight back." Lopmon said.

"Fine then… Anyway, I'm feeling tired, lets go."

"So casual for one in a strangers arms." Gatomon said.

"It's how I am!"

"She almost reminds me of Davis." Hawkmon said.

* * *

As they came through the portal, Dark was asleep in Ken's arms.

"Oh, don't they look cute together…?" Davis whispered to DemiVeemon. Ken blushed.

"I can hear you, you know!"

Davis smiled.

"Come on, my house is the closest, lets have a sleepover!"

"Yeah! I'll get loads of snacks from my family's shop!" Yolei said.

Lopmon hopped onto Dark's chest, and looked at Ken.

"Hmm… You guys seem to be nice enough. I'll trust you, for now."

As Ken came through the door to Davis's bedroom, everybody was there, and Dark was awake, eating like there was no tomorrow, DemiVeemon and Davis were next to her, and the three of them were arguing over the last chocolate bar.

"Wow, you guys sure like to chow down." Upamon said.

"You got that right!" She said, wiping her mouth of the chocolate she'd won. "You guys ain't so bad. Hard to believe we'll probably be enemies soon."

"Well, you know, we don't have to be." Wormmon Said.

"Huh?"

"You could always stop trying to take over the digital world." Kari said.

"I know, but I can't help it; I have a lust for darkness, right?"

"Well, okay?"

"Sometimes, when I get too, uhh, excited, it takes over me, and I don't know what I do until I wake up. All I know is, I need power."

"Uhh, Dark… I kinda think I'd better tell you…" Lopmon almost whispered.

"What is it?"

"When you go into that state… I don't know how to tell you... But... You kill any digimon that stands in your way…"

Dark fell backwards.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Oh. Come on, it's not your fault! Kinda…" Davis said.

"I don't even know how I became like this… But the strange thing is, I enjoy it...!"

A sudden wave of darkness surrounded her. Dark ran toward the laptop, Lopmon hopped on her shoulder, she held up her D-3 and transported to the digital world.

"That's bad then." Poromon muttered.

"Come on, let's go and get her, I don't think she's as evil as they make her out to be. She seemed to be pretty devastated when she heard she had hurt the digimon." Ken said.

"Yeah, I guess she's one of us, so we better go and get her." TK said.

* * *

"Where is she…?" Davis asked, seemingly to himself.

"Dark can't be that hard to find…" Hawkmon mumbled.

"Over there!" Veemon shouted, pointing. "Is that her and Lopmon?"

The gang ran over to the shadowy figure, and she revealed herself.

"Ah! You all get to see the real me!"

The whole gang gasped. Dark had changed in appearance dramatically. Her hair was darker and more feral, her clothes had changed into a dark purple shirt and trousers, and a black cape blew in the wind. Ken suddenly jumped onto Dark.

"Snap out of it! Don't you see what you're doing?" He desperately asked.

Dark easily threw him off her.

"Such power…" He muttered, as Davis helped him up.

As an Airdramon came up to attack her, Lopmon easily destroyed it, leaving it to nothing but data.

"You… You just killed that digimon…!" Iori stuttered.

"It was about to attack me, what other choice did I have?"

"Maybe if you weren't like this they wouldn't attack you!" Ken shouted.

"Ken, calm down, we need to keep cool on this." Davis whispered to him.

"But I want to prevent it from happening again! I don't want her to end up like I did!"

Ken ran over to Dark again.

"Don't you remember? You were crushed when you heard that you killed digimon! Look what you're doing now!"

"Meaningless data."

"No! Real beings!"

"Lopmon, take care of him!"

Davis shoved Ken aside, only just escaping from Lopmon's powerful attack.

"Veemon, go!"

"You too Wormmon!"

They both came at Lopmon, but he easily brushed them aside.

"Lopmon, what are you doing? You surely want this for Dark?" Kari shouted.

"No, I don't, but she's my tamer, and she does everything for me, the least I can do is listen to her!"

"We can't defeat him the way we are now; he just killed Airdramon like an Ultimate!" Armadillomon said.

"But he's just a rookie!" Patamon said.

"Obviously, he's a different rookie!"

Veemon and Wormmon went to attack again, but were once again thrown out of the way.

"I think we'd better digivolve!" Veemon suggested.

"Great idea!" Davis shouted.

As Veemon digivolved into Ex-Veemon, and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon, Lopmon was a step ahead; he twisted around, and spun like a tornado, knocking both of them flying.

"He's to strong!" Davis shouted.

"Then lets DNA digivolve!" Ex-Veemon shouted.

Stingmon and Ex-Veemon fused together, to make Paildramon. Lopmon backed down slightly, and so did Dark.

"Lopmon, be careful… He's stronger than a normal ultimate…"

"You got that right! Paildramon can defeat anyone!" Yolei shouted.

Paildramon shot Lopmon with his Desperado Blaster, causing Lopmon to fly back, struggling to get up.

"Lopmon!"

Dark ran over to him, picking him up.

"I'm sorry, Dark… I may be as strong as an Ultimate, but I take attacks like a rookie…"

"No! Otherwise that would mean…!"

"I'm sorry Dark…"

Dark held Lopmon in her arms, not wanting to leave him.

"I'll never be gone forever, remember that… When you come to your senses, look for me…"

"Lopmon…! No!"

The small digimon burst into pieces of data, rising up into the sky. All that was left was his collar. Dark fell to her knees, crying. Veemon came up to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kill him…"

"Veemon…"

She picked up Veemon and held him close.

"It's not your fault…"

Veemon smiled. Dark faltered over to the rest, Veemon still in her arms.

"You guys… You've gotta help me! I need to Lopmon back, and I know you can help me, so please!"

"Of course we'll help you! It's what we do! Even if you had a life of darkness before, you're welcome to our team!" Davis said happily.

"Yeah, just look at me! I tried to destroy these guys before they saved me, and now look at me, I have so many friends!" Ken said, hugging Wormmon.

"You guys promise I'll get Lopmon back?"

"When you've been with us, you'll be good in no time!" Veemon said, leaning his head back. "We'll get Lopmon back, no problem!"

Dark smiled, and the gang went back to the real world.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Davis asked.

"No…" She sniffed.

"Still upset? There's no need to worry!" DemiVeemon said, Dark still holding onto him.

Everybody suddenly had one of those awkward looking faces on, except Ken.

"You can't come down my house; my family is having visitors…" Yolei muttered.

"Me too, I've got some relatives coming over for the night." Kari said.

"My mom doesn't allow girls to sleep over…" Iori muttered, embarrassed.

"I've got something on tonight…" Davis said.

"Me too…" TK soon responded.

"Oh Veemon!" Dark cried, squeezing him.

"DemiVeemon." He corrected.

Dark sniffed and looked at Ken.

"I guess you'll have to stay with me then."

"Thank you…"

"Come on, DemiVeemon, let's go." Davis mumbled.

"Uh, I think I'll stay with Dark tonight, if that's okay…"

"Why buddy?" He asked, coming face to face with DemiVeemon.

"Because I think I'm comforting her. She needs some one to cuddle up to at night, and I think Lopmon did just that."

"Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Everybody walked out, and Dark followed Ken with DemiVeemon balanced on her head, and Minomon in his arms.

"So… Uh, thanks for letting me stay…" She faltered, tears still forcing their way through.

"It was good of DemiVeemon to stay with you."

"I think I should really thank Davis tomorrow for letting him come with us. I can't do anything by myself… And Lopmon was always there to give me that boost I needed."

"Sounds like a great digimon."

"He was." Dark held up Lopmon's collar. "We both loved cookies, and I bought this for him."

"That's so sweet… Well, here we are."

Dark followed Ken up the stairs, and into his apartment.

"Mom! Is it okay if a friend stays over?"

"Sure, which one of you little friends is it?" She said while walking in. "Oh, I've never seen you before."

"I'm Dark…"

"That's a peculiar name…"

"Uh, it's her nickname!" Ken blurted out.

"Really? How did you get it?"

"It's a long story! We'll just be going to my bedroom now!"

Ken grabbed Dark and dragged her to his room.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, it's just not a normal name around here."

"I'll see you in the morning…" She muttered.

"Don't you want some sheets or something?"

Too late. She and DemiVeemon were already asleep.

"Goodnight…" He whispered.

He climbed up to his bed, and Minomon came next to him.

"You seem to be in a strange mood."

"What do you mean, Minomon?"

"I mean that girl. You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Ken faltered, blushing.

"You can tell me, I'm your partner!"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm glad you're acting like a normal kid, Ken."

"What's normal about a kid that's a Digidestined?"

"That's the one not normal part I love about you!"

"Goodnight, Minomon…"


	2. Darkness Begun

"Where did your name actually originate from?" Ken asked, as the two walked to the computer lab. "No one has ever asked me that before, and to be honest, I don't know. It's been my name ever since I've been living in the digital world."

"How long have you been living in the digital world?"

"Since I was a child."

"What about your mother and father?"

"I… Don't have any parents… I just remember, looking into a computer screen, then I was taken into the digital world, and then I met Lopmon. But, above all, I'm glad to have met you, all of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Without you guys, I would have never come to my senses."

"That's good to know!" DemiVeemon shouted out.

"And thank you DemiVeemon, for staying with me!"

"No problem!"

"But there is one thing I must ask of you; will you ask Davis if you could stay with me until I find Lopmon?"

"I would be honoured!"

As the two kids and their digimon walked into the computer lab, a bunch of people Dark had never met before were there, seemingly waiting for them.

"Dark, these guys are the original Digidestined!" Davis said.

"Wow, it's great to meet all of you."

As everybody introduced themselves, Davis told everybody to get ready.

"You all be careful, especially you, Dark." Izzy said.

"No problems!" She shouted happily. "Let's go! To the digital world!"

* * *

As they arrived, Dark smiled.

"It's good to be home…!"

"Okay then, why are we here?" Armadillomon asked.

"There's a DarkTyrannamon near here, and according to its babbling, it wants to destroy Dark." TK said.

She clung onto Veemon tightly.

"I don't mean it, I really don't!"

"It's okay, as long as you don't go into your state of darkness, you'll be fine." Ken said.

As they walked a little further, the digimon came in sight, and he was ripping up trees and stamping around, like a child in a temper tantrum.

"Hey, Davis?" Veemon asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Dark has asked me to stay with her until she finds Lopmon, is that okay?"

"Of course it is! I'll be fine. We want what's best for Dark at the moment... We don't want her destroying the place again..."

"That's good, because she really does appreciate it."

Dark walked over to Davis.

"Hey, I thought I should say thanks, for letting Veemon stay with me."

"It's no problem; just make sure he stays out of trouble!"

"When do I ever get into trouble?"

The three laughed.

"So, how are we gonna make this guy calm down?" Iori asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea…" Yolei said.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Dark suggested.

"I'll help you." Davis said.

Veemon digivolved into Ex-Veemon and Dark and Davis got on his shoulders.

"Get ready for a bit of a mouthful…" Dark forewarned.

Ex-Veemon hovered in front of the DarkTyrannamon, and Dark stood up.

"You!" He shouted. "You're the one that killed Airdramon! He was my friend, and you killed him!"

Dark fell to her knees, struggling to keep herself from feeling sick. Davis helped keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry…!" She shouted.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! You and your stupid little digimon, walking around the digital world like you own the place!"

"Stupid digimon? Are you calling my Lopmon stupid?" She shouted, angrily.

"Both of you!"

"You're gonna pay for saying that!"

Dark leaped of Ex-Veemon, not caring that she was going to fall.

"What are you doing?" Davis shouted.

Ex-Veemon quickly grabbed Dark in his arms.

"Let me go! He won't live to see another day!"

"I think we should ask the others to help us, don't you?" Ex-Veemon suggested.

"Maybe the others can calm you down." Davis said, trying to restrain Dark from jumping off again. As they landed, everybody ran up to them.

"I guess you didn't convince him them." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but we have two problems now." Davis said, still keeping Dark from hurting herself.

"Dammit! Let me go! He's gonna pay so hard!"

"Ah." Ken muttered. "Anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues! It's his fault! He's gonna get it!"

"Ken, you calm her down, and we'll tire DarkTyrannamon out." Kari said.

"I don't need calming down!"

As the others ran off, Ken walked over to Dark.

"Come on now, calm it down."

"How can I calm down when he's making fun of Lopmon?"

"Take deep long breathes and forget about it."

She did as he said, feeling a lot better.

"Thanks…" She muttered as she slumped to the floor with her eyes closed.

"Maybe I do have a _small_ anger problem."

"It could be the cause of you going nuts."

"Oh, thanks." She said in a sarcastic, friendly tone.

Davis ran up to Ken.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She responded.

"We've come to an understanding. He seems much less worked up now, and he says he's willing to accept your apology."

"That's good." She said, following Davis.

As she walked up to the DarkTyrannamon, he was sat down on the ground. He brought his hand down, gesturing for Dark to get on. She looked into his eyes, and he didn't seem to have any more fight left in him. She walked onto his hand, and he brought her up to his face.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears forming. "I never even thought about how other digimon would feel, I didn't even think. But I do think I have a problem, and I'm trying to fix it, along with my friends here."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for insulting you and your digimon. I can see you have an anger problem; don't worry, I have too."

Dark smiled as he put her down, she walked up to the group, and stood next to Davis and Ken.

"I'm so glad you guys are my friends."

"Same here!" Davis said happily.

* * *

In a matter of hours, Dark had apologized and helped over two dozen digimon, only getting mad twice. In one instance Ken had to sit down with her and help her to breathe.

"Do you think we could go and find Lopmon tomorrow?" Dark asked hopefully.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Davis said.

"Primary Village is the obvious place to look, isn't it?" TK asked.

"It would." Patamon answered.

As the gang went back to the real world, Dark suddenly realised something.

"Guys, I've got to go back there, I need to get something!"

In a matter of minutes, Dark was back with a rucksack.

"What's in there?" Kari asked.

She opened the bag, and as she did, digimon plushies of all sorts flew out.

"Wow, I thought something important would be in there, you know, like clothes?" Ken murmured

"I live in the moment. I don't go anywhere without these, so Ken, your bedroom is gonna look a little different when we get back."

The others laughed.

"My room is gonna be plushified?"

"Looks like it!" Dark said with a smile. "Come on, DemiVeemon, let's go."

Dark followed Ken, and he smiled, knowing Dark was gonna live with him for the time being. As Ken opened the door to his apartment, his mother seemed to be waiting for him.

"Is Dark staying over again?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. Her parents have gone away on a business trip, and she has nowhere else to go."

"It's fine. But me and your father have to go away for a while as well; will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure, I know where everything is."

Ken's mother and father left the house to Ken and Dark.

"Seems quiet now, just the two of us." Dark said.

"Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed, you coming? You look tired too."

"Yeah, I guess."

DemiVeemon was already asleep is Dark's arms.

* * *

"Digi-Port, open!"

Dark landed hard, and Davis helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we near Primary Village?"

"We are." TK said. "Just through here."

Everybody followed TK, and when he stopped, everybody gasped in horror.

"What happened here…?" He muttered.

The colourful shades of happiness had been replaced by a dull grey colour, and there wasn't a Digiegg in sight.

"Where are all of the Digieggs?" Dark asked desperately.

"I don't know! It shouldn't be like this!" TK shouted.

"Over there!" Kari said.

The group ran over to something black; it was small, round object, appearing to represent a Digiegg. Dark went to touch it, but Ken stopped her.

"I don't think that's a normal Digiegg."

"Don't worry."

Dark placed her hands on the Digiegg, and a darkness swept over her and Ken, causing them to be in a trance.

"So you have come; how pitiful." An ominous voice stated.

"W-who are you?" Dark stuttered.

"An old friend… To the lot of you…"

"That voice!" Iori shouted.

"It's Daemon!" Yolei cried.

"Correct. And it seems your silly little plan didn't work. Sending me to that Dark Ocean, where my powers can flourish!"

"Damn…" TK muttered.

"And now I have complete power over these two feeble children!"

"H-hey… Shut up, you bastard …" Dark weakly muttered.

"I see we have a ruffian. I will temper both of you, and you will return to your ways of evil!"

"No…!" Ken muttered weakly. "Not the Digimon Emperor…"

"Aren't you smart?"

Daemon suddenly vanished, taking Dark and Ken with him.

"No!" Veemon shouted, as he dived to where Dark had just been. Wormmon was next to Veemon.

"It can't happen again! Ken can't become the Digimon Emperor again!"

"If we thought Ken was bad, how much worse is it gonna be with Dark at his side?" Gatomon said.

"Oh man… It's gonna be our adventure all over again…" Davis moaned.

"Only a lot harder…" Kari muttered.


	3. Enter the Dorumon!

**Use ALL the horizontal rulers!**

* * *

"Ugh… What happened…?" Dark muttered.

She sat up, and she was in a huge bed, covered in dark purple blankets. Dark got up out of bed and walked through a huge corridor.

"Where the hell am I…?"

Dark had wandered into the main room, in which someone familiar was sitting upon a throne, watching monitors. Then Dark suddenly realised.

"Ken!"

She ran up to him. He had dark coloured clothes on, and unusual spiky hair.

"You're finally awake. Good. You can help me get rid of the Digidestined!"

"But you promised to help me get Lopmon back!"

"Who cares about meaningless partners?"

"Calm down there, spiky, Lopmon isn't meaningless! Besides, you love Wormmon don't you? Anyway, we shouldn't be trying to destroy the Digidestined, we should be trying to destroy that digimon, Daemon!"

"Don't call me that! I am the Digimon Emperor!"

"Oh boy. Okay, Ken, let's try and see what's happened here…"

"Don't call me that! Nothing has happened, and it shall stay like this forever!"

"Well, you'd just better have sugar in this base of yours!"

"Why should such meaningless things bother you?"

"Nothing is meaningless, spiky! Unless you want me to help you, you had better have it!"

Ken gave an angry, fed up sigh, knowing his new nickname was 'spiky'.

"Ask one of the digimon." He replied.

That was good enough for Dark. She went back to her room, to figure out what had happened.

"I need to think of something… I can't let Ken hurt the rest of the Digidestined… And I can't just leave Ken either… He needs my help as much as the rest do! I'm fed up of these evil ways! As long as I can help it, I will help Ken and the Digidestined!"

* * *

Dark sighed as she flopped onto her bed, and all of a sudden, a glowing light appeared in front of her, taking the shape of a Digiegg.

"Huh?"

The light gradually faded, and the Digiegg revealed itself. It had pink stars on it, and within a minute of it appearing, a crack could be heard. A small head suddenly popped through the Digiegg, and the small digimon hopped out.

"Is that you…? Kokomon?"

Almost immediately afterwards, Kokomon digivolved into Lopmon.

"L-Lopmon…?"

"You've done it Dark!"

Dark grabbed Lopmon and started hugging him, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Lopmon! I can't believe you're back! I've been looking so forward to seeing you again!"

"As have I." Lopmon said, a tear escaping his eye.

"Here's your collar." Dark said, putting it on Lopmon.

Ken suddenly burst into the room.

"What is all this noise about?"

"Look Ken! Lopmon has come back!"

"Oh, just wonderful, now would you come and help me?"

"Help you do what?"

"Just some things."

"First you gotta pay me…"

"Pay you what…?"

Dark and Lopmon smiled.

* * *

"We can't find them anywhere!" Veemon said, ready to give up looking.

"We'll find them, don't you worry!" Davis replied.

"But it's getting late." Iori said. "Can't we come back tomorrow?"

"Sure we can." TK answered.

"I hope she doesn't eat too much sugar…" Veemon noted.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"The first night she was down at Ken's, in the morning, she had some really sugary cereal, and it took Ken about an hour to get her off her sugar rush."

"So that's why you guys were so late!"

"Yup. But I've got this feeling she's gonna get 'high' on sugar. Actually, thinking about it makes me want to burst out laughing!"

* * *

"That's the stuff!"

Ken handed Dark a bag of cookies, a box of sugar lumps, and some Cola.

"Will you help me now?"

"Just after we've gone through these!"

"I'm so glad I'm a patient person…"

Dark and Lopmon followed Ken back into the main room, where he continued to watch the monitors, and Dark and Lopmon sat down facing each other.

"You know what's gonna happen, right?" Lopmon asked.

"I sure do! I'm not gonna have another rush like this for a while…!"

Dark licked her lips as she ripped open the bag of cookies, and Lopmon was the first to dive in. After five minutes, the bag was empty, and Dark was already starting to feel the rush. She carefully opened the box of sugar lumps, and smiled.

"I've never allowed myself to eat these before… But since this is a special occasion!"

"Honestly." Ken said walking up to her. "You're acting like a child… And what did you mean by 'I've never allowed myself to eat these'?"

"Because… Uh, well, I guess you'll find out soon!" She said, popping one into her mouth.

She smiled as Ken walked away.

"So then, shall we go outside? He'll get mad if we go nuts in here." Dark said.

Lopmon smiled and followed Dark.

* * *

"Where has she gone…?" Ken muttered to himself as he walked outside. He could hear a faint moan.

"Dark? If that's you, come out now!"

He followed the groans, and in front of him was Dark and Lopmon, both holding their stomachs.

"Ow…It's not as if I don't know what was gonna happen…" She laughed.

"Come on, we can start tomorrow." Ken sighed.

"Sounds good, spiky."

"Don't call me that." He said calmly.

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Dark smiled as she woke up. She had a terrific headache, but something just made her feel that much happier today.

"Good morning Lopmon!" She said, picking him up.

Dark walked into the main room, only to have her happy mood torn away from her.

"Ken! What are you doing?" She shouted.

He was standing in front of an exhausted Dorumon, with a whip in his hand. He went to lash out at the Dorumon again, but Dark got in the whips way.

"Damn!" She kicked Ken so that he went flying.

Dark comforted the Dorumon.

"Are you okay?"

He sniffed as he nodded his head.

"You'll be safe with me and Lopmon, okay?"

Dorumon huddled up to Dark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dark yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Ken screamed.

"Because you were hurting that digimon!"

"He knows things about where the Digidestined are, and he won't tell me!"

Dark looked Ken in the eyes.

"If I ever see you doing that again, you are dead! This Dorumon is staying with me, and if you have a problem with it, tough!"

She angrily stormed out, Dorumon and Lopmon following her.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dark asked, while bandaging up a small wound on Dorumon's back leg.

Dorumon nodded. Dark had realised why he hadn't told Ken anything, Dorumon chose not to talk, in general.

"Dark?"

Ken walked into her room.

"We're going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. Now get dressed, we're going somewhere cold."

He walked out again.

"Well. Okay then."

Dark just threw on a hat and scarf. She wrapped a scarf around Dorumon's neck, and put a hat on Lopmon. She sighed.

"Let's go then…!"


	4. Gone, Away, Vanquished

"Dorumon, are you okay?" Dark asked, clearly concerned.

The four of them were walking up Infinity Mountain, trudging through the snow, and the three; Dark, Dorumon and Lopmon were now fed up.

"Ken, what are we looking for?" Dark asked.

"A Digiegg." He muttered.

"All of this way for a Digiegg?" She screamed. "Come on! The digimon are exhausted, and I am too. If you care, we'll turn back!"

"I don't care!" Ken shouted.

"That's all I wanted to hear!"

Dark ran off in the opposite way, the two digimon following close behind her.

* * *

"Dark, is that you?"

Dark heard a familiar voice, but her brain was unable to register it.

"Huh?" She said, in a doze.

"It's us!"

Dark shook her head, and opened her eyes. Davis and the rest of the gang were there in front of her.

"D-Davis…? Is it really you?"

"It sure is!"

Dark came to her senses, and tackled Davis down to the ground, hugging him.

"You guys are alright!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kari asked.

"Ken is out to get you guys again."

"Wait…" Iori suddenly said. "Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"I suppose I am. But I'm trying my best! Look, even Lopmon came back!"

Lopmon came out of his hiding, from behind Dark.

"And this is my new partner, Dorumon."

TK went up to pet him, but Dorumon shied away.

"He's shy, and he doesn't talk much."

"How did you come across him?" Yolei asked.

"Ken is the one to blame for that; he was being cruel to Dorumon, and I got in his way."

"What, literally?" Veemon shouted.

"Talking about this, could you take a look at this for me?"

Dark lifted up the back of her shirt, showing everybody the mark left by Ken.

"Whoa! That looks painful!" Iori said.

"Ugh. It is. The price for saving digimon, right?"

"But why this digimon? Would you do it with any other?"

"I guess not. I just had this impulse to jump in harms way, if it were to protect this little guy."

"That's so amazing…" Gatomon muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'd better go back. I'll try my best to get Ken back to normal."

"Could I come with you?" Wormmon asked.

"Of course."

"I'd be a little careful around him at the moment; he might be a bit ticked off. I shouldn't have left him up there." Dark said to Wormmon.

"I think I should also tell you something, but don't tell Ken I told you…"

"What is it?"

"On the first night you came down, he admitted to liking you."

Dark blushed.

"R-really? Well, if he likes me, he'll stop hurting the digimon…"

Dark walked into the main room, and there was Ken.

"So you finally decide to show up…!" He said in a nasty tone.

"Come on now, Ken. Look who's here to stay with you."

Wormmon came from behind Dark.

"Why? Why did you bring him here? For all I care he can stay with those lousy Digidestined!"

"Well I guess I've got another digimon to look after then, doesn't it?"

"It looks that way to me."

Dark walked up to Ken.

"You'd better start thinking about going back to the normal, nice Ken Ichijouji you used to be. And you know how angry I get... If you don't know how angry I get, then you've been warned, spiky. Being a complete and utter bastard isn't gonna make you the ruler of this world. Snap out of it!"

Ken just turned away from her. Dark ran back to her room, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Damn…" Dark muttered, while trying to cool off in the shower.

"Maybe I could go and talk to him." Lopmon said, from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Do you think you could help? Maybe you could go with Wormmon, I bet he could help."

"Should I bring Dorumon?"

"No, I think he's afraid of Ken."

"I'll go now."

"Okay, see you when I get out."

Dark sighed as she got out two hours later.

"You were a long time…" A small voice murmured.

"Huh? Dorumon?"

"Yeah…"

"Why, is there anything wrong?"

"I just heard a scream from where Ken and Lopmon are. I didn't know what to do…"

"Don't worry; it's good you're talking!"

"I never did because I was scared…"

"You shouldn't say that! You have nothing to be scared of ever again!"

"Thank you… I think we'd better see who was screaming…"

Dark ran to the main room, Dorumon following. She almost collapsed when she got there. Lopmon was gone in an instant. His data rose up and vanished.

"Lopmon…! No!"

Dark fell to her knees. Ken was laughing insanely, while Wormmon was hiding behind Ken's throne.

"Ken…? You did this…?"

"Your little digimon annoyed me. I did what I saw fit."

"Are you serious…?"

Dark's sadness was turning to anger. Dorumon felt this, and despite his fear, he attacked Ken, but he easily shook him off, by the crack of his whip. The odd thing was to Dorumon, though he heard the whip, he felt no pain. He opened his eyes, and protecting him, was Dark.

"I can't afford to lose him! I can't lose Dorumon as well!" She screamed, tears flooding her vision.

"Why? Why do you care about other beings?"

"Because he's my friend!"

Dorumon attempted to attack Ken again, and once again, he lifted up the whip, but Dorumon felt nothing. In front of him, Dark collapsed.

* * *

"I have a strong feeling that they're both over there." Ex-Veemon said, pointing to an opening.

Everybody followed Davis and Ex-Veemon, and they all found themselves at the Digimon Emperors base. Armadillomon knocked down the door, with some help from Veemon. They all ran towards the main room, gradually coming to what they had all dreaded.

"Dark!" Veemon shouted, running toward her.

Dorumon was still too stunned to move. Dark weakly got up.

"I told you what would happen when I get angry! Wise up and come back to your senses!"

Dark punched him as hard as she could, causing him to pass out on the spot.

"I'm sorry Ken…"

A single tear made its way down Dark's cheek. Davis put his hand on her shoulder. As Dark looked back at Ken, he reverted to his normal self.

"Everything is normal again… I hope."

She crawled over to him, and picked him up in her arms.

"Wake up." She said quietly.

Ken stirred and opened his eyes, and then he automatically held his stomach.

"Ow… What happened…? I can't remember…"

"It's probably for the best you don't remember."

"Where's Lopmon…?" Kari suddenly asked.

Dark looked at the floor.

"He… Got killed…"

"You found Lopmon?" Ken said. "Only to see him killed again… That's horrible…"

Dark almost burst out in tears, but she held herself.

"It's alright... Even though he's gone, I'll always remember him. But I know he'd want me to continue on and make everything right." Dark sighed.

"Then who's this?" Ken asked, walking toward Dorumon, attempting to smooth his head. Dorumon snapped at him and hid behind Dark.

"Dorumon! He's good now!"

"Good? Was I ever bad? Well, you know what I mean." Ken asked, confused. "Come to think of it, why does my stomach hurt so much, and why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Me and my big mouth." Dark muttered

She faced Davis, and lifted up the back of her shirt.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

Davis looked as if he were about to pass out. Dark couldn't help but laugh.

"I take it it's bad then." Dark continued. "While we were all looking for Lopmon, remember we encountered Daemon?"

Ken nodded his head.

"Well, he took both of us, attempting to make us both evil. But I somehow avoided it and you… Well, you were the Digimon Emperor…"

"Are you serious?" He shouted, as if Dark had been lying. "Did I hurt any digimon?"

Ken saw tears come to Dark's eyes.

"I… I was the one who killed Lopmon, wasn't I?" He faltered.

Dark nodded her head.

"And how is Dorumon scared of me?" He demanded. "Did I hurt him as well?"

Dark nodded faintly.

"I promised myself this would never happen again!"

"But it wasn't your fault! It was Daemon!"

"Ken…" Wormmon muttered as he came out from hiding. "Listen to Dark… It wasn't your fault!"

Ken suddenly burst into tears.

"It doesn't matter! I still hurt digimon! I still killed Lopmon!"

Dark suddenly threw herself at Ken, hugging him.

"Just think…" She whispered. "Just think of it when we defeat Daemon!"

"But we couldn't even defeat him last time! We just sent him to the Dark Ocean!"

"Giving you guys more time to get stronger! So what, he boasts about getting stronger! I bet you guys have gotten even stronger, and this time, you have me!"

"And Dorumon…" Dorumon muttered.

"Yeah!" She replied, rubbing his head. "The first thing to do is to go back to the real world and get some rest! I could use some… A lot…"

"We all could. Especially Ken and Dark." Kari said.

"Hey, Dark…?" Dorumon asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm your assigned partner…"

"Huh?"

"Well, you know when you met Lopmon? He wasn't your partner, he was just a good digimon. I was your real partner… I was meant to appear when you took your Digiegg, but you haven't found it yet... So I came a little early. Come to think of it, if it wasn't for Ken, we wouldn't have found each other…"

"Yeah. Most of us got out digimon from getting a Digiegg." Iori said.

"Hey, Dorumon, once I'm charged up, we'll play around together! We need to get you out of your timid attitude! You up for it?"

"Sure… I do need more confidence!"

"Just please don't get 'charged up' on sugar, I beg you!" Ken said.

Dark laughed.

"That was fun. I must have run around in circles over five hundred times!"

Ken smiled.

"See! That's what I like to see! Now, let's go home, before I pass out!"

"Hey, Ken…?" Dorumon asked. "What were you looking for up Infinity Mountain?"

"The Digiegg of Darkness… I don't know why though, so I wouldn't ask."

Dorumon went to say something, but he held it in, deciding it better to tell them later.

"Let's go." Dark said, yawning.


	5. Nightmares Are In Abundance

"Dorumon… No!" Dark muttered in her sleep.

"Dark…?" Ken whispered.

Dorumon was already awake, at her side.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked. Minomon looked over his shoulder.

"She's restless… She keeps muttering my name, and begging not to hurt me…"

"She's having nightmares…"

"I don't know whether I should wake her up…"

"I think we should. Maybe she's not feeling well."

Ken shook Dark awake.

"Come on, wake up…"

"I hate it when she's distressed…"

"It's alright. It's a normal feeling."

Dark wouldn't wake up.

"I think she's too tired to even wake up." Ken said.

"Could you just stay here? Please? Next to me?"

"Of course I can."

* * *

Ken opened his eyes, Dorumon greeting him.

"Good morning."

"Is Dark okay?" He asked.

Dorumon moved out of the way, revealing a sleeping Dark. She suddenly shouted 'Dorumon' as she whipped up out of bed. Dark ran up to Dorumon and hugged him tightly.

"Dorumon! You're okay…!"

The digimon smiled.

"It's nice to feel loved and wanted…"

"Dark, you look terrible. Maybe you shouldn't come out today."

"No. I'm not gonna stay here all day."

Ken, Dark and Dorumon walked outside to meet up with Davis and the others. Ken was walking in front, Dark falling behind.

"Dark, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"Yeah… Just a little tired…"

"You could ride on my back…" Dorumon offered.

"Wouldn't I be heavy?"

"No… Of course not."

Dark got onto Dorumon's back, riding him like a small horse.

"Thanks, Dorumon…"

Somewhere along the way, Dark must have fell asleep, for when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Davis.

"Heya Dark! Not feeling to good are we?"

"Not as good as usual…"

"Come on Dark, cheer up!" TK said. "You're with all of your friends!"

Dark smiled.

"I'm just so tired… I shouldn't put everybody else's mood down."

"Come on Dark… Remember what you said? That you would help me let loose! Don't become all ill now!" Dorumon begged.

"Just think of it as you catching a virus…" Dark replied.

Dorumon leaned forward, so that Dark could get off.

"Feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Just a bit tired. And in pain. These damn wounds! I wish they would go away!"

"Maybe you could try the hot springs?" Kari suggested.

"Yeah! I haven't had a soak in a while!" Yolei shouted.

Kari grabbed Dark's hand, Yolei following her.

* * *

"See? Doesn't this feel better?" Kari said, getting into the water.

"Yeah… It does…"

"Are you sure Dorumon is allowed in here? He's a boy."

"It's alright; he's young, he won't think of us in that way. Anyway, he's a digimon."

Dorumon was content playing around in the water, pretending to be a Seadramon.

While the girls were relaxing, on the other side, the boys were talking about the girls.

"So, who do you like Iori?" Davis asked.

"I don't like anybody."

"Sure about that…?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh, you're no fun. How about you Ken? Who do you like?"

"Likewise; I like nobody." He said, blushing slightly.

"You face says something different…!" TK teased.

Ken hadn't noticed himself blush.

"Is it someone that lives with you…?" Davis asked.

"No!" Ken shouted, blushing even more.

"Ken likes Dark!" Davis shouted out.

"Shut up, Davis! Do you have to shout it out like that?"

"So that means you _do_ like her!"

"Davis! You guys tell anyone else, and… I'll do something bad!"

"Don't worry Ken. You're secret is safe with us." TK said. "Well, it is with me and Iori, I'm not so sure about Davis though."

Davis sniggered.

"Maybe we should check up on the girls…"

"Don't be such a pervert Davis." Ken said.

Davis wasn't listening; he went over to the wooded fence, separating the boys from the girls. It didn't bother him; TK, Iori, Ken and he were the only boys there. He started to climb up the fence, but Ken jumped on him, and stopped him. While jumping up to grab Davis, Ken caught a glimpse of Dark; Davis and Ken crashed back down, into the water with a splash.

"Ken, are you okay?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said, blushing furiously.

"Your nose… It's bleeding."

"Crap! I'll uh, be going to get dressed!"

* * *

Everyone eventually met up outside of the hot springs.

"That felt better than anticipated." Dark said.

Dorumon shook his body like a dog, loose drips of water spraying everywhere.

"But I still don't feel too good."

"You should get some rest." Dorumon suggested. "Get on."

Dark smiled, and carefully got on Dorumon.

* * *

"Dorumon…! No!"

Dark ran toward her wounded friend, everyone behind her, hurt. Daemon stood over Dorumon, ready to kill her partner. Dark wanted to save her Dorumon, but was too afraid.

"Dorumon…" She whispered, as Daemon dealt the finishing blow.

"You will never be recognised as a good tamer, or friend!" Daemon shouted. "You will always be full of Darkness!"

"No!" She shouted.

Dark looked back at her hurt friends, struggling to stay awake.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't do anything… I can't even protect Dorumon…"

"Why don't I just put you out of your misery?" Daemon asked, with an evil tone in his voice.

"Why not! Why don't you just kill me! Everyone would probably be better off!"

Daemon readied up his power, and Dark closed her eyes, bracing herself. She heard Daemon laugh, and the release of an attack. Dark felt nothing; but she heard someone screaming. She opened her eyes, and there was Ken, attempting to protect her from the devastating attack. Dark screamed and ran to Ken's side.

"Goodbye, Dark…" He muttered.

"No!"

* * *

Dark woke up, feeling ill.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" She shouted.

Dorumon ran to the bathroom with her, neither of them coming out. Dorumon walked out, letting Dark support herself on him, they walked outside, onto the balcony.

"Oh Dorumon… I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too."

"Dark?" A voice asked.

"Ken?" Dark muttered.

"Yeah, what are you doing up so late?"

"Being sick."

"Are you okay?"

"As long as you and Dorumon are here, I'm fine."

"Is something bothering you? Is it the nightmares?"

"How do you know about my nightmares?"

"You talk in your sleep. And you keep muttering Dorumon's name, over and over. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I think I need to get it out. If you're willing to listen."

"Of course I am."

"I haven't even told Dorumon this yet. Anyway, I always dream of Daemon destroying Dorumon…" Tears suddenly came to her eyes. "Then he says he'll destroy me, and I surrender… But when he goes to attack, you get in the way, and you end up dead! I couldn't bear that ever to happen! To you or Dorumon!"

"I think the death of Lopmon is bothering you, and now you keep thinking it'll happen to Dorumon."

"I can't help but think Lopmon's death was my fault."

"It's wasn't your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's Daemon."

"Yeah, he is gonna pay! He's gonna die!"

"Okay, Dark, let's calm down."

"I feel so much better! I feel like myself again! Almost. Who knew talking about these things could help…? But what about you? What does you saving me have anything to do with anything?" She said, lightly blushing.

"I will protect you with my life. I'm stronger that I look."

"Are you serious? I couldn't let you do something like that."

"I'm sure it'll never happen. To you, Dorumon, or me."

"Don't worry Dark; I'll always be at your side…" Dorumon said.

* * *

"Davis!" Dark shouted, jumping onto him.

"Uh, Dark!"

"Looks like your feeling better." Veemon said.

"Much better. It was just a stupid dream, nothing to worry about!"

"That's good! Now, let's go to the digital world, maybe we can find out what the hell is happening."

The group held their Digivices up to the computer screen, where they suddenly disappeared. Dorumon sniffed the air when they arrived.

"I smell something… Something big…"

"Something big? What, like a digimon?" Iori asked.

Dorumon nodded his head.

"It's not anything as big as Daemon though. But still, he's big."

"Minions?" Veemon asked.

"I hope they're nothing like the digimon we fought years ago…" TK grumbled.

"Name one of them." Dorumon asked.

"Hmm… Devimon."

"Nope. Doesn't smell anything like that… Smells more like something with wings…"

"How can you smell something with wings?" Kari questioned.

"Easy. With your nose. Over here. The scent is getting stronger…"

Dorumon sniffed the floor, and walked through to a clearing, and the others stopped dead.

"Dorumon, your accuracy is amazing…" Ken muttered.

Hovering in front of them was Lucemon; Chaos Mode.

"I finally get to meet you. I don't see why Daemon sent me though; he could have just crushed you himself."

"Veemon, go get him! All of you guys!"

Everybody digivolved, but Dark pulled Dorumon back.

"I want to fight!"

"But you can't digivolve. Besides, even if you could, I wouldn't let you, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

As Dark and Dorumon were busy, the other digimon had been defeated, their partners holding their rookie forms. Dorumon ran up to Lucemon.

"No Dorumon!" Dark shouted.

Dark ran up to the group, fretting for Dorumon.

"Dark! There are some things I have to do for you! You can't always be there to protect me, I have to do this! To show you how much I care about you!"

Dorumon jumped up in the air, attempting to digivolve, but he was only struck down to the ground. Again, Dorumon jumped up in the air, this time attacking. But this time, Lucemon grabbed Dorumon in his hands, and slammed him into the ground. The small digimon didn't move.

"Dorumon!"

Dark's body crumpled to the ground, as she passed out. Everybody ran up to her.

"How dare you make my tamer faint…!" Dorumon muttered. "You're gonna pay!"

Dorumon jumped up into the air.

"Dorumon, SHINKA!"

As the small, purple digimon jumped through the trees, a new, beautiful beast emerged; Dorumon's champion form.

"Dorugamon!" He shouted, flapping his elegant wings. "You've messed with the wrong digimon!"


	6. Kicked Out

**Authors note:**

**Another chapter that seemed to have come out a little bit late. Anyways, I'm going to America in FIVE WEEKS! It's been my dream to go to America! Full of wonderful things, like more games, more collectable plushies! Living in the UK is so boring. It's so secluded. I have to buy everything off Ebay.**

* * *

Dorugamon whizzed around Lucemon, attempting to confuse him.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted, metal orbs, shooting out from his mouth.

Considering Lucemon was an ultimate, and Dorugamon was a champion, it did massive damage.

"Dark! Wake up!" Veemon shouted.

"Huh…?"

"Look!"

Dark looked up; Dorugamon attacking Lucemon.

"Doru… Gamon…?"

"Dark!" Dorugamon shouted, flying toward her.

Dorugamon swept beside her, and Dark jumped onto Dorugamon's back.

"Let's do this!"

"I'll need your power to defeat this guy Dark!"

She nodded her head.

"You honestly think you can beat me? It just makes me want to laugh!"

"Well your not gonna be laughing for long!"

Dorugamon threw his head back, and then a beam of energy came forth; piercing Lucemon.

"No! How can this be? I cannot die right here and now…! You!" He shouted, pointing at Dark. "I'm not the only one! There are six others including Daemon! I hope you all perish!"

Lucemon fell down to the ground; but instead of vaporising into pieces of digital data, he shrunk into a different form of Lucemon; the rookie form, with eight angel wings, and the body of a small child.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Daemon seems to have been manipulating you."

"But your ok now. Your safe." Dorugamon said.

"I owe you my thanks. If you are ever in need of my assistance, just ask."

"Thanks. It's good knowing you didn't just vaporise!" Dark said.

Lucemon said his thank and flew off.

"Dorugamon!" Dark squealed. "You're safe! You're ok! You're magnificent!"

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Dorugamon, I am so proud of you. I'm sorry for holding you back; I was worried I was going to lose you… I couldn't bear that to ever happen…!"

Dark suddenly realised she was crying. Dorugamon de-digivolved and Dark clung onto him.

"Dark, I will never leave you. Not ever."

She pulled herself together and faced her friends.

"Sorry for passing out like that. I guess I was feeling a bit weak…"

"It's understandable." Gatomon said.

"My head hurts as well…" Dark moaned.

"You fell on your head pretty hard. It's gonna leave a bruise by your eye." Ken said.

"Looks like a black eye!" Davis teased.

"You can see it now; I get into a fight and end up losing! Like that could ever happen. Not when I have you guys by my side!"

Everybody smiled.

"Could we go back to your place Ken? I'm suddenly tired."

"Sure."

* * *

"Where have you been?" An angry voice shouted, as Ken opened the door to his apartment.

"We were only at a friends; I didn't think you would be home so early!" Ken said to his mother.

"And what have you been doing with her?" She asked, in an accusing tone.

Dark flinched back, offended.

"Nothing!"

"Where did she get that black eye from?"

"I got it from hitting my head while passing out!"

"You were unconscious? Where have you been taking Ken? And what is that? A dog?" She shouted, pointing at Dorumon.

"Don't insult Dorumon! Or otherwise I will…!"

Ken stopped Dark. She started to get really angry; not a good sign.

"Dark was feeling faint, and she passed out…"

Ken mentally cursed himself for such a lame excuse.

"She seems to be fine now." Ken's mother said. "And her nickname doesn't imply good behaviour either. Sounds as if she's evil!"

That was the last straw. Dark lashed out at Ken's mother, but he held her back.

"Dark! Breathe!"

"How can I breathe when I'm getting blindly insulted like this? Damn! I wish someone would just give me a break!" Dark screamed. "Why does everybody assume 'Dark' is evil? Without darkness, the can be no light!"

"Calm down Dark… We don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"I'm leaving. I need to hit something!"

Dark ran, Dorumon at her heels. Ken went to go after her, but his mother stopped him.

"No. you can't see her again."

"She needs me for emotional support! She could be out there hurting herself for all I know!"

* * *

Ken ran and soon caught up with Dark; only to find her mindlessly punching a brick wall.

"Dark, stop!"

"No."

Ken physically stopped her, and she blindly punched him in the face; giving him an identical black eye. Dark suddenly burst out in tears.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. "Why am I like this?"

"It's not your fault Dark. You can't help being angry. Anyway, your knuckles are bleeding quite badly. How hard did you hit the wall?"

Dark looked at the wall she had been beating. Ken looked over, and there was blood over the cracks she had created from sheer force and power.

"I know; we can stay over at Davis' place. His parents are wonderful! They are so kind; they always let me sleep over."

Dark nodded her head and looked at Dorumon. He smiled. Ken led Dark and Dorumon to Davis' apartment, and he answered the door.

"Heya Ken, Dark! What are you guys doing here?"

"I got kicked out." Dark muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here Ken?"

He sighed.

"If Dark is kicked out, I'm kicked out."

"Well, both of you are welcome here. Matt and Tai are here too!"

"Great! It'll be like a big sleepover!"

The three walked into Davis' bedroom, on the way greeted by his mother.

"Hey Dark, hey Ken, how's it going?" Matt said.

"Bad. I got kicked outta Ken's house."

"Too bad. What were you doing to make them so angry?"

"Knocking the door."

"Maybe a bit of something else as well?" Matt said in an annoying voice.

"You'd better shut up Matt; otherwise you _will_ be going through the nearest window."

Everybody laughed.

"Hey Davis, got any sugar cubes?"

"No! No, I am not having you hyped up all night!"

Dark smiled.

"Don't you worry, I need sleep, otherwise I might die from exhaustion."

"Aw, come on, stay up a bit longer!" Davis wailed.

And stayed up longer they did. When Dark and Ken arrived it was just turning eight o'clock. Now it was two o'clock in the morning. Ken didn't even know he could stay up this long. Dorumon was dropping off next to Dark, DemiVeemon and Minomon already asleep.

"Hey Dark, what happened to your knuckles?" Tai asked.

"I was mad, so I punched the wall."

"Poor wall." Matt commented.

"I forgot about your wounds! Come on, I'll help you bandage them up. Davis? Got a first aid kit?"

"I think there's one under the sink, but I'm not sure what's in it."

Ken ran out of the room and came back with a small box.

"Will this hurt?"

"Maybe a little when I put the iodine on."

Dark squeaked when Ken put the iodine on. Matt, Tai and Davis laughed under their breath, but Dark shot them a glare enough to shut anyone up.

"Done." Ken said, admiring his work.

"It hurts even more now!"

"But it won't get infected."

"What about the wounds on my back?"

"They've healed quite well, but I don't think I've enough iodine for that."

"I don't think I want anymore of that stuff."

"I can't believe you've got so many cuts and bruises." Tai said.

"It all adds up after a while."

After about five minutes, everybody was ready to go to bed, but nobody went to sleep; everybody lay in the dark, discussing things.

"Do you guys think I'll turn evil again?" Dark asked.

"I don't know. That's a question that will one day answer itself." Matt said.

"I didn't know you could sound so smart Matt. I'm worried about it. I used to take me over, and I didn't take a bit of blind notice, and with my, uh, anger issues, it will be hard. But ever since I've been with you guys, I haven't even thought about it."

"So why spark it up now?" Davis asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking about those other six we have to defeat, and I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Oh come on. You can do it." Tai said.

"But Daemon will crush us… I don't want him influencing evil onto me again… Even if we do defeat his minions, we'll eventually have to face up against him."

"Don't be so negative." Ken said.

"There's another…" A small voice stated.

"Dorumon?"

"Daemon isn't the only enemy here… There is another… But I can't remember its name properly. It was Millennia… Milloni…?"

Ken suddenly whimpered.

"Millenniumon…?" He asked Dorumon.

"Yeah! That's it!"

Ken tried not to let the tears escape his eyes. After everyone had fallen asleep, Ken lay awake.

"How is it possible…?" He whispered to himself. "Me and Ryo sealed him away a long time ago…!"

Ken forced himself to go to sleep; otherwise he would be shattered the next morning.


End file.
